


I Can Make You A Man

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/">ryogrande</a>  who <strike>demanded</strike> asked very nicely for angry Maruda smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You A Man

Nakamaru was used to being at work early - his mother kicked him out every day after breakfast to make sure he got enough fresh air, and with nothing better to do, more often than not he found himself at work with a half hour, or even an hour to spare. He was used to being there alone, so when he saw Ueda sprawled nonchalently on the sofa, a paper spread across his lap, Maru's heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't exactly new to him. After the initial realisation that he was lusting after his bandmate, Maru had been crushing on Ueda for almost as long as he could remember, through every single one of Ueda's weird phases. Through every fairy and bottle of hair dye, and every time he'd hoped that the next phase, the next look would be the one that finished it, that made him think Ueda was anything but the most wonderful creature in existance. Sadly, Ueda had just gotten more and more beautiful, growing even more lean and muscled, maturing into his looks, cutting his hair so that it fell just so into his eyes..

Maru shuffled into the room, dumping his bag on the floor, "Uh, w-what are you doing here?"

Ueda snorted and finished what he was reading, before rolling up the paper and thwacking Maru over the head with it, "I wanted to give you this. Whoever they're paying to dream up your scandals needs more money."

"What?" Maru unrolled the paper and scanned the article, "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh come on," Ueda sent him a withering look, "Oresama? _You?_ "

"I could do that!" Maru lifted his chin defiantly, trying to perfect an air of dignity, but all it got him was a deep chuckle that made his pulse race.

"Of course you could."

"I could!"

"Mhmm," Ueda muttered nonchalently, taking the paper back and flipping through it, "Just like you're exactly the kind of person to take advantage of someone when they're drunk."

"I.."

Ueda just looked, "See. You're not even a little bit forceful."

He watched Maru watch him as he leaned back against the table in the centre of the room, folding the paper and putting it down behind him. Raising his arms over his head, Ueda stretched purposefully, following the way Maru's eyes dropped down to the skin bared at his waist before his eyes flicked back up to Ueda's face, catching Ueda staring right back at him.

"I-I, uh," he stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from the other man's.

"You see," Ueda drawled, "You can't even _look_ at me without blushing. You want me, but you'd never do anything about it. There's no way you'd do _anything_ in that article."

"I could..." However, Maru's flushed cheeks said otherwise. Ueda quirked an eyebrow at him, and slid a hand up his thigh, and Maru drew in a breath, standing up at his full height, "I could do it if I had to. I'm an actor, right?"

"You're asking me?" Ueda couldn't even hope to hide the amusement in his tone.

"I'm an actor. I could do it." This time, Maru's voice was firm, but his eyes still followed the way Ueda's body stretched out as he leaned against the table top.

"Come on," Ueda smirked, "Prove it."

He watched Maru's jaw work silently for a moment, then something flashed through his eyes and Ueda knew he'd won.

He drew his tongue across his teeth slowly, pausing to catch it between them when he reached the corner of his mouth, and that was all it took for Maru to topple him over, back colliding with the tabletop and the array of things on it. The warm body covering him wasn't enough to distract him from the pain, but Maru's mouth on his was doing a pretty good job, harsh, angry kisses that were more teeth than tongue. Maru was rough, but it was so _good_ , just this side of painful and exactly what Ueda wanted.

He dug his fingers into Maru's shoulder blades and his knees into Maru's hips and tipped his head back when Maru went for his neck, biting and sucking and undoubtedly leaving marks that would be hell to cover, but it got him so hard so quickly that Ueda couldn't bring himself to care.

Maru's hands weren't any more gentle, fingers gripping and yanking to get Ueda's clothes out of the way. His shirt only made it up underneath his arms, jeans pulled down to around his knees before Maru was flipping him over. The table was cold where Maru had been warm, and Ueda shivered. When he didn't return immediately, Ueda twisted his head around - carefully avoiding the straighteners and pots of hair product - to see where he had gotten to.

"Naka-"

"Shut up." Maru grunted, and his tone of voice sent a shiver down Ueda's spine. Automatically, he turned his head back, the urge to obey even stronger than the need for more, and settled his cheek against the table, skin pressed into the pages of a magazine.

Thankfully Maru didn't take much longer, and a slick finger was gliding down his back and over his ass, pausing to swirl around Ueda's entrance before it continued it's path. Ueda bit into his lip as Maru teased his balls, stroking and rubbing the sensitive skin, then let out a breath - of frustration or relief, he wasn't sure - when Maru ignored his cock in favour of trailing back up to push inside Ueda's body without any more preamble.

Ueda hissed, hands curling into fists at the sensation even while he pressed back for more. With an uncharacteristically dark laugh that made Ueda throb, Maru obliged, slipping a second in alongside the first and pumping once, twice, before they slid out to just the first knuckle. Ueda grunted in protest, trying to shift his hips to get Maru in deeper, but the other man held him down with a hand on his back. He scissored his fingertips and brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin stretched around them, making Ueda buck underneath him with a surprised gasp. Just as he thought Ueda was getting used to it, he shoved his fingers back inside in one smooth motion, glad Ueda's back was turned so he couldn't see the way Maru grinned happily when he arched off the table with a soft yell. He probed deeper, stroking along Ueda's insides as he went and making sure to have his nails catch every now and then so that he could hear Ueda's gasp before the breath shuddered out in pleasure as Maru continued.

When he could finally go no deeper, he flexed his fingers, brushing across the spongy spot that had Ueda choking on his breath once before he was back to teasing, fingers carefully avoiding it as they twisted and pushed and worked to stretch Ueda and turn him into a babbling mess at the same time.

By the time he felt he was done, Ueda was a writhing mass of long limbs and hot, sweaty skin. Brushes and food and schedules had gone flying onto the floor, leaving the table relatively clear for Maru to hoist Ueda up onto it more securely, grateful for his recently-acquired muscle. He lifted his hips until the other was kneeling on the table, face buried in his arms, pressing almost as deep as Maru's fingers were still buried inside him.

He felt Ueda's full-body shudder when he drew his tongue out over the skin pulled taught around his fingers, using tiny, flickering motions. The lubricant felt slightly odd on his tongue, and left an odd aftertaste in his mouth, but the noises Ueda was making made it more than worth it.

Ueda jerked and bucked, trying to get closer and further away at the same time, as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted more or not. Maru made the decision for him, taking a firm grip on his hip with his free hand and pulling him back into his mouth and onto his hand, twisting his wrist as he worked his tongue in between his fingers. Ueda yelped, the sound muffled against his arms, but stopped trying to get away, pushing back in a silent plea for more.

Maru smirked as best he could around his tongue, and all at once pulled back and out, leaving Ueda empty and spread so beautifully open before him. Ueda's breath left him in a rush, the other man's hips automatically trying to follow Maru's hands.

"Want something?"

Ueda nodded, the hair that wasn't caught between his forearm and cheek falling over tightly scrunched eyes.

"What?"

"Yes..." Barely a whisper, but Maru had prided himself on hearing things everyone else missed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Nakamaru, please.."

The rush of power was unbelievable, Maru had never thought it could feel so good to have such control over someone. Ueda looked so needy, legs and ass spread wide, length thick and heavy with blood, panting breaths making the hair on his lips flutter. Every now and then he'd twitch a little, shake, like he was looking for friction but knew Maru wouldn't be happy if he tried to give it to himself.

He grinned.

"So, do you believe I could do it?"

"What?" Ueda asked breathlessly, "Do what?"

"The article." Maru stepped closer, running the palm of his hand over the curve of Ueda's backside, fingertips dancing across his opening.

" _You_ ," Ueda gasped, pressing back further, closer into the touch, "You could..."

He paused as Maru drew his hand away, and blinked through the fog of lust. When he turned to look at Maru, plush lips were curved up into a mischievious smile, "You could never do it."

"What?!" Maru burst out, looking scandalised.

"There's no way you could do it. You're not man enough."

Maru frowned, advancing on Ueda's prone form, "You still think I couldn't? Do you need more proof?"

By way of an answer, Ueda licked his lips and flashed Maru an innocent grin, "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Nakamaru, I won't tell anyone you're only half a man."

Maru growled softly, arm shooting out to wrap around Ueda's thighs and yank him back off of the table. Ueda let out a pained 'oof' as his stomach hit the table, but was quickly distracted by Maru's fingers delving inside again, further and further until he could get no deeper. He curled them and pushed _hard_ , feeling his cock throb against his jeans at the way Ueda almost screamed, throwing his head back whilst his hands scrabbled for purchase against the smooth wood of the table top. Unwilling to let up, Maru kept his hand perfectly still, holding Ueda in place with his other, and watched as Ueda was reduced practically to tears, the undiluted pleasure so intense it _hurt_.

When a tear slipped down Ueda's cheek and still he arched back for more, Maru could take no more. The only warning Ueda got was the sound of metal-on-metal before the blunt head of Maru's cock was pressing against him, fingers slipping free. Despite all the stretching he had had, Ueda was still tight around him, and Maru grit his teeth and took a harsh grip on Ueda's hips as he fought his way through the muscles resisting him and trying to suck him in at the same time.

Finally, Ueda had swallowed him up, muscles clenching and gripping his entire length. He couldn't moan, couldn't give any sign of how much he was enjoying it, he was proving a point, so instead Maru focused looked over past the stretch of Ueda's body, scanning the covers of the magazines that hadn't been thrown off the table. He pulled out to ' _25 ways to please your lover_ ' and eased back inside to _'How to know if he's cheating'_ , and when Ueda shifted and grunted beneath him, Maru was wondering if Jin's excessive denial of all knowledge of how the lipstick got in his bag that one time was entirely truthful.

Ueda groaned in frustration and pushed back, forcing Maru in further. It burned and Maru was thicker than he'd envisioned, but it was exactly what he wanted. He needed it harder, deeper, and if Maru kept up such an agonising pace, he was going to go slowly insane.

"I thought-" he ground out, teeth clenching as Maru slid back and forth, "I _thought_ you said you were a man. You feel like a fucking pussy to me."

He choked as Maru's grip tightened and he shoved deep inside, then slowed again, every smooth roll of hips making Ueda want to scream.

"Oh fucking hell, just _fuck_ me already, Nakamaru!"

Maru chuckled behind him, the sound so totally foreign, and it was like that was all he'd been waiting for. Over and over he thrust home, each one steadily harder than the last, and _fuck_ that was exactly what he wanted, that was _perfect_.

"Yesss.." Ueda hissed, collapsing forwards and giving himself over, taking everything Maru could give and still needing more. Moans fell freely from his lips, unhindered now that Maru had stopped teasing, the pleasure was coursing through him like wildfire.

He could feel every single touch, the rough scratch of denim against his thighs where Maru hadn't even bothered to push his clothes out of the way, the dig of fingers into his hipbones, the slide of sweat on his back, the sweet, slick _slide_ of Maru inside him, stars bursting behind his eyelids whenever Maru got the angle just right.

"Do you-" Maru grunted, words barely audible over the rush of blood in Ueda's ears, "-believe me yet?"

Ueda had no idea how he was expected to answer with the head of Maru's cock pushing up against his prostate like that. He ended up shaking his head jerkily, not willing to risk appeasing the other man and having this unbearable pleasure taken away.

He cried out in shock as Maru's hand came down on his backside in a stinging slap, body jumping all on its own and forcing him back deeper onto Maru's cock, sliding at a whole new angle that made it feel like he was so deep he would push right through the small of Ueda's back.

"Fuck!"

"Sh!" Maru admonished, and slapped him again, "If you don't keep your mouth shut, someone's going to come in and find us, find _you_ , do you really want that? _Then_ who'll want to prove how much of a man he is?"

Ueda bit his lip, hard enough that he was almost afraid he'd draw blood. As erotic as it sounded to have someone see them, _watch them_ , he'd never live it down, especially not if word got back to Ryo.

Stuffing his forearm in his mouth seemed to muffle everything enough for Maru, and soon he was being fucked as hard as he could ever have dreamed of, the table rocking and scraping against the floor with the force Maru was using. He could barely tell where he ended and Maru began, he was just a bundle of white-hot need, arching and writhing and pressing closer to everything.

"That's be-tter," Maru grunted, and brought his hand down one final time, the pain shooting up Ueda's spine and straight down to his cock, wrapping around it like a million tiny fingers and pulling. He came with a shout, inadvertantly biting his arm, and the shock of this new pain had him shaking and coming even harder.

Maru groaned as Ueda tightened around him like a vice, gazing down at the slope of Ueda's back, muscles working beneath the skin as he shuddered, the glistening sheen of sweat coating his body, fingers spasming around the edge of the table in perfect synch with the muscles squeezing his cock, and he could only manage three more thrusts before he was following, hips flush against Ueda's ass as he came.

The moment he pulled out, chest still heaving, Ueda collapsed to the side, wincing as something sharp caught him in the side but too tired to move far enough to get rid of it.

"Well?"

Ueda's gaze rolled over Maru's still-clothed form, down to where he was still exposed through the fly of his jeans, and Maru squeaked, tucking himself away with a blush.

Ueda just laughed, "You're not quite there yet, but we'll work on it."  



End file.
